Dec09Updates
December 31st, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ernest Saves Christmas *The Spoony Experiment: SWAT4: Mission 12 *Phelous (shows): Santa's Slay *Snapshots: Revenge of the Baseball Cards December 30th, 2009 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 46 *Specials: Star Wars Holiday Special commentary and Superman IV commentary *Press Start Episode 27: Familiar Faces *MarzGurl's Sketches: Animé News Editorial Episode 11: J-Rock Music Videos December 29th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ernest Saves Christmas *Still Playing: Walgreens 101-in-1 NES games Pt 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Mass Effected: "Pilot" Episode *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: The Need for Speed December 28th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Top 15 Missed Opportunities of AT4W *DigitalGames.fr: Voice Acting in Video Games *MikeJ: The 12 Days of Geekmas *Chefprotoss: The Perfect Cheeseburger December 27th, 2009 *Benzaie's Top 5: Games of the decade ! *MarzGurl's Sketches: Animé News Editorial Ep 10: Not Animé's fault *The Spoony Experiment: Santa With Muscles *Until We Win: Dragon's Lair December 26th, 2009 *Linkara Specials: Green Ranger Dagger Tutorial *Trailer Failure Episode 12 *You Can Play This: Mario's Pipeline: 2010 Games I'm Excited For *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Gifts that aren't video games for gamers December 25th, 2009 *Specials: Christmas Day *The Nostalgia Chick: Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: My Immortal Part 1 *The Game Heroes: Holiday Special December 24th, 2009 *Specials: That Guy With The Glasses Christmas Special *Bad Movie Beatdown: Christmas With The Kranks *Pixels As Big As Cats: Haunted House and Moon Patrol *Shameful Sequels: Santa Buddies Part 1 December 23rd, 2009 *Specials: The Charity You Made Possible! *Phelous (shows): FearDotCom *Familiar Faces Episode 12 *Spine Breakers Episode 05: Post Hanukkah Special December 22nd, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Wars Christmas special *DigitalGames.fr: Video Games Live - Tommy Tallarico ITW *Until We Win: Blaster Master *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: NIGHTS into Dreams December 21st, 2009 *Stupid Mario Bros: Super Mario Drive-Thru *Atop the Fourth Wall: James Bond Jr. #3 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 45 *Bum Reviews: Avatar December 20th, 2009 *Benzaie's Top 5: Movies of the decade! *Press Start: Xmas Special 2009 *That Jewish Guy: Top 8 Hanukkah Songs *The Game Heroes: Love Bites 3do - Part 02 December 19th, 2009 *Epic Fail 20: A Look Back *You Can Play This: Mario's Pipeline - NES Wii Virtual Console Games *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Sings!: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Boss Battle *The Distressed Watcher: Dissecting Christmas Carols December 18th, 2009 *You Can Play This Special: You Can Hear This Music Video *Familiar Faces Episode 11: Face Off! *That Jewish Guy: Announcement and a Hanukkah Story December 17th, 2009 *Specials: Spooning With Spoony 2 Bloopers *Happy Harry Animation: Chuck's New Tux *Until We Win: Bionic Commando *PawDugan Specials: Music Games-Total Destruction December 16th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Holiday Shopping Guide *MarzGurl's Sketches: Animé New Editorial Episode 9: Budget Cut Moment *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Pets in Gaming *The Game Heroes: Spoiler Alert Episode 4 December 15th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Next Best Christmas Specials *The AngryJoeShow: Why Spike's Video Game Awards Suck *Sage Reviews: Space Thunder Kids Bloopers *Phelous (shows) Silent Hill: Shattered Memories December 14th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Extreme Super Christmas Special #1 *DigitalGames.fr: 8-bit Project: ITW by DigitalGames *Pixels As Big As Cats: Pepsi Invaders *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 10: Girl Power! December 13th, 2009 *Bum Reviews: The Princess and the Frog *GYMDK: Dragon Ball (NES) - Lost Tape *Press Start: RAMPAGE (Korkusuz) - TURKISH RAMBO Rocket Launcher *The Nostalgia Chick: Disney Princesses December 12th, 2009 *Sage Reviews: Sage and Spoony: Space Thunder Kids Review *Atop the Fourth Wall: 2010 Trailer *That Jewish Guy: Eight Myths Of Hanukkah *Y Ruler of Time: Rebuttal to MarzGurl by Y Ruler of Time and Rollo T December 11th, 2009 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses episode 44 *Specials: Spoony with Spoony Ep 02 *Trailer Failure episode 11 *Hardcorner: Rush Rush Rally Racing December 10th, 2009 *Nostalgia Critic Announcement: Charity Aftermath *MasaVox: Masako's going to MAGFest 2010! *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Burning Rangers *You Can Play This: Top '5 in 5' Minutes: Wii VC Gift Ideas December 9th, 2009 *Bum Reviews: A Christmas Carol *Ask That Guy With the Glasses episode 43 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Animé News Editorial Episode 08: Title Card Contest! *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 09: Kyle Hebert! December 8th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: He-Man and She-Ra - A Christmas Special *The AngryJoeShow: Doug & Linkara Riff on Dragonball *Transmission Awesome plays Discworld *Y Ruler of Time specials: Day of the Ninja - TGWTG Charity Donation Drive December 7th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Strikes Again Part 1 *Bennett The Sage Specials: Dolemite *The Spoony Experiment: Strike Commando *Phelous (shows): Donation December 6th, 2009 *Full Circle: Great Musical Moments in Video Games: Quake II *Epic Fail Special: The Carlton Dance *Pixels As Big As Cats: Keystone Kapers *Game Heroes: Top 5 Clowns In Gaming December 5/6th, 2009 *Specials: TGWTG Charity Drive 2009: Part 01 *TGWTG Charity Drive 2009: Part 02 *TGWTG Charity Drive 2009: Part 03 *TGWTG Charity Drive 2009: Part 04 *TGWTG Charity Drive 2009: Part 05 December 4th. 2009 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Episode 07: Out With Old *Nostalgia Critic Announcement: Charity Drive *The Nostalgia Chick: Earth Girls Are Easy *Trailer Failure Episode 10 December 3rd, 2009 *Press Start Episode 26: Crossing Animals *The AngryJoeShow: King Arthur Review *CR: My Predictions for Marvel/Disney December 2nd, 2009 *Bum Reviews: Youmacon *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Announcement *The AngryJoeShow: Machinima Theater: Angry Joanna!? *Hardcorner: Video Games and Cinema December 1st, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jack Frost *Bad Movie Beatdown: It'll Be Alright on the Bad Movie Night (Special) *Game Heroes: The Music: Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Game Heroes: Love Bites 3do - Part 01 For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates